The present invention relates to a backpack comprising a rain cover and in particular to a back pack comprising a rain cover which is used to cover portions of said back pack which are not waterproof.
Back packs comprising rain covers are known in the art and typically comprise a compartment in which the rain cover is stored in a non-use condition. Known rain covers are typically constructed such that the back pack can be covered by the rain cover to the largest possible extent. In practical use, this means that the rain cover is constructed so as to cover the back pack in such a way that only a back portion of the back pack facing the user's back remains uncovered to a certain extent in case the rain cover is mounted on the back pack.
While such rain covers provide an acceptable solution for covering back packs against rain water, such rain covers have the drawback that they cover substantially all portions of the back pack thereby obstructing access to substantially all portions and compartments of the back pack. Thus, in case a user intends to reach objects carried in the back pack, it is necessary to first remove the rain cover so as to get access to these portions and compartments.